Blow
by kurisu christina
Summary: Oneshot, just a drabble/songfic of what Faith and Buffy might have been doing-nothing slutty, by the way-at the Bronze before Angel showed up and they had to go fight the demon in "Bad Girls". Buffy/Faith friendship, not femslash, people!


**Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or the song "Blow" by Ke$ha, because if I did I would be very rich and famous and you'd probably know who I was :) Of course, I'm not, and you don't...*sigh* enjoy my attempt at a songfic. Oh, it's in Faith's POV, I guess it could be set somewhere in "Bad Girls". Just imagine all the partying they did before Angel showed up, and this is it. Really, it's a silly fic I thought up while I was bored.**

_Back door cracked, we don't need a key_

_We get in for free, no VIP sleaze_

I led her into the Bronze, dressed in the sluttiest thing she had in her closet. I would definitely have to work on that later, but Buffy looked good enough for now.

"Is this really a good idea?" she questioned. B had been all for the Slaying, and had actually gotten a kick out of it, but now she was wimping out again.

"Yes." I tugged on her arm and drew her. The place was packed, fuller than usual. Bodies gyrated on the dance floor to the beat of the music, body heat making the entire building like an oven. B made a little sound behind me, like she wanted to turn back, but I dragged her to the bar.

_Drink that Kool aid, follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us, you're comin' with me_

She looked on as I got two cokes and handed her one. "What? Figured you weren't one for drinkin', seeing as you don't smoke."

"I'm not." said B. She took the cup and sipped. "Okay, this isn't bad, I guess. I should be at home studying, but—"

"—this is too fun to pass up?" I finished, draining my drink in three gulps. "Let's dance, then."

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_

_Tonight were taking over, no one's getting' out_

Grabbed her hand and pushed my way to the center of the floor. It was one of those nights when there's so many people that you're hemmed in on every side and you can feel the heat seeping through your skin, givin' you that itchy feeling that makes me want to move. I could smell salty sweat all around.

I found a space and started to twirl, bouncing and bobbing my head, getting used to the beat. B surrendered pretty quick, and I had to admit that girl could dance. She raised her arms above her head and twisted back and forth, never still. I could see guys all around us perking up, but none actually came close. There was a space between us and the others, like they were afraid to touch us. We radiated power.

"That's the spirit!" I encouraged, laughing as she grinned and spun a few times.

_This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow_

_Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow_

_This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow_

_Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow_

_This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow_

_Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow_

_This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow_

_Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow_

After a minute I shimmied back a little, catching the attention of a guy behind me. Soon I had his full cooperation as I shifted up and down near him, tempting him. Two other very attentive guys joined him. B was raising her eyebrows at me, and I shrugged, mouthing, "Hey, I don't have a boyfriend." She stuck out a tongue at me and wiggled her way between the two guys, glaring when they tried to feel up her, and taking me firmly by the arm. "No leaving." She commanded imperiously. "Otherwise that guy will try dancing with me again."

I smirked. "That would be a shame, too."

"More dance-y, less talk-y."

I did keep one of the guys pretty close, just for fun, but I didn't ditch B this time. One hand trailing down the nameless guy I had sort of claimed as a dance partner, I took B's hand in the other and lifted it high, spinning her.

_Now what, we're taking control_

_We get what we want, we do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty and sick, we're young and we're bored_

_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out_

_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around_

The world blurred until it was just the other dancers, the music thudding in my chest with my heart, and the power of being a Slayer keeping me going at a fever pitch.

This was what being a Slayer was.


End file.
